¿Dinamarca? ¿Fudanshi?
by Kissa Rainbow
Summary: Todos sabían cómo era Dinamarca; un chico impulsivo, juguetón, no tenía control sobre sus palabras, muchas veces echaba de menos la época de los vikingos y era un loco por la cerveza. Pero lo que pocos sabían, era que el danés escondía un lado fudanshi dentro de él.


**Título original: **Denmark? Fudanshi?

**Autora original: **daniela30stm

* * *

**N/T:**

Bueno, debo decir que hace no mucho leí este fic y me encantó, pero estaba en portugués. Le pedí permiso a la autora para traducirlo al español, así que aquí lo tienen. Está un poco adaptado a mi forma de escribir.

Nada de aquí me pertenece, sólo la traducción y adaptación.

* * *

**¿Dinamarca? ¿Fudanshi?**

Todos sabían cómo era Dinamarca; un chico impulsivo, juguetón, no tenía control sobre sus palabras, muchas veces echaba de menos la época de los vikingos y era un loco por la cerveza. Pero lo que pocos sabían, era que el danés escondía un lado _fudanshi_ dentro de él. Sí, como leyeron. _Fu-dan-shi_.

Bueno, todo esto comenzó no hace mucho tiempo. Era una tarde tranquila en la casa de los nórdicos, quizás demasiado tranquila para el gusto de Dinamarca, cuando decidió ir a la cocina por un poco de cerveza para beber, y así llegó a la escena en la que Suecia y Finlandia se besaban. Los otros dos nórdicos no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de alguien más allí, por lo que Dinamarca consiguió salir discretamente del lugar. Pero ver aquella escena despertó su curiosidad, es decir, él siempre supo de la relación del sueco con el finés, de hecho, todo el mundo lo sabía, pero nunca se había detenido a pensar en como se comportaban cuando estaban los dos solos, después de todo, eran una pareja, y siendo dos hombres, ellos se besaban y hacían otras cosas de pareja, eso debía ser normal para ellos. Sin embargo, Dinamarca no conocía mucho sobre ese tipo de relaciones, y después de eso, se interesó en el tema. No era que él haya estado empezando a salir con otros hombres, o se haya comenzado a sentir atraído por ellos, él solo quería saber como funcionaba ese tipo de relación.

En fin, él ahora estaba en la sala de la casa de los nórdicos, leyendo un _doujinshi yaoi_ escrito por Japón. Ya era el quinto manga que leía durante aquella noche, y cada página que leía no podía dejar de mostrarse impresionado con los gráficos del japonés, él era realmente tan bueno como le había dicho Hungría, quizás debiese pedir más de algunos de esos _doujinshis_ para él. Pero decidió que por esa noche era mejor ir a su cuarto, ya eran la una de la mañana, y sus ojos comenzaban a mostrarse somnolientos y cerrarse por sí solos, y además esa noche estaban todos los nórdicos en la casa, durmiendo, obviamente, hasta el mismo Islandia que había sido convencido por la insistencia de Finlandia y Noruega, claro, quienes insistían en que era demasiado tarde para ir a casa solo, y Dinamarca no quería que el más joven de los nórdicos lo encontrase allí, de hecho, ni él ni ninguno de los otros, ya bastaba con que Hungría y Japón supieran ese gusto secreto suyo.

Se levantó del sofá en el que se hallaba y trató de ocultar los _doujinshis_ en un lugar seguro, no quería que los demás le viesen andado por el corredor con aquellos mangas, y luego de asegurarlos, subió las escaleras para llegar hasta el corredor que le llevaba hasta su cuarto. El danés pasó por el cuarto de las otras naciones nórdicas lentamente, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible, pero al llegar al cuarto de Noruega se sorprendió al notar que la luz estaba encendida, generalmente él siempre se dormía temprano. En ese caso, decidió ser más cauteloso al pasar por el lugar, más otra cosa llamó su atención.

– ¡D-dije que no!

"¿Is?" pensó al escuchar la voz que provenía del cuarto del noruego. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Islandia en el cuarto de su hermano a esa hora de la noche?

– _Eldste bror…_

Esta vez era obviamente la voz de Noruega.

– Ah, ¿están hablando de eso otra vez?

Preguntó Dinamarca para sí mismo, un poco molesto por la actitud de los otros dos. Desde que Islandia descubrió que era el hermanito menor de Noruega, era raro no verlos en aquella discusión, a veces perdía la paciencia con eso, ¿por qué le costaba tanto al islandés llamar a su hermano "_Eldste bror_"? Sinceramente no entendía qué pasaba con esos dos.

– ¡Que n-no lo d-diré!

Nuevamente la voz de Islandia. Miró en dirección a la puerta del cuarto y vio que ésta estaba entreabierta, lo que era más sorprendente aún. Noruega era cuidadoso en cuánto a eso, precisamente porque no quería que Dinamarca o cualquier otro, principalmente Dinamarca, entrase a su cuarto sin su permiso. Pero el danés no perdería esa oportunidad, además, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con esa historia del hermanito mayor. Cuidadosamente se aproximó a la puerta, primeramente para ver lo que estaba aconteciendo del otro lado y luego entrar en acción, pero cuando observó lo que estaba pasando en aquél cuarto, entró en un tipo de shock.

Noruega e Islandia estaban en la cama, y para ser más exactos, Noruega estaba sobre su hermano menor, tratando de conseguir que el islandés le llamase "_Eldste bror_". Dinamarca no sabía qué hacer ante aquella escena. Bueno, aquello podría ser una forma de Noruega para presionar a Islandia, ¿cierto?

– _Eldste bror_…

Esa vez, el noruego se fue aproximando más al rostro de su hermano. Dinamarca se exaltó ante esa escena. "¿Será que…? ¡No, no, no!" pensó. Mientras tanto, Noruega se mantenía bastante cerca de su hermano, al punto en que su rostro estaba tan sólo a pocos milímetros del rostro del otro.

– Nore… Yo… Yo no…

Islandia parecía nervioso, su rostro estaba extremadamente sonrojado.

– Ice…

Noruega simplemente acabó con la distancia que aún había entre ellos, sellando sus labios en un cálido beso. Islandia se removió intentando escapar, pero el mayor tomó sus muñecas y presionó sus labios con más fuerza. Finalmente, Islandia se fue calmando, y luego de algunos segundos, terminó por corresponder al beso.

Del otro lado de la puerta del cuarto, el danés estaba pasmado. Noruega estaba "atacando" a su hermano menor, ¿que debería pensar de eso? Es cierto, todo el mundo sabe que Noruega tenía un cariño especial por Islandia, al fin y al cabo él cuidó del islandés desde pequeño, incluso antes del "examen de ADN" ya sentía que ellos eran realmente hermanos, sin embargo, nunca imaginó que Noruega llegaría a ese punto. Un lado de él quería entrar en aquél cuarto y acabar con aquello, pero su otro lado quería observar esa escena, y ese lado era el que hablaba más fuerte.

Mientras tanto, los otros nórdicos se habían separado. Islandia estaba más sonrojado que nunca, y Noruega estaba con aquella expresión monótona de siempre.

– ¿Qu-qué diablos…?

Islandia estaba a punto de exaltarse, pero fue interrumpido por su hermano que se aproximó a su oído y le susurró:

– Shhh… No necesitas decir nada.

Y una vez más, se acercó a la boca del más joven para besarla nuevamente. Y esta vez, Islandia no intentó resistirse.

Del otro lado de la puerta del cuarto, Dinamarca seguía observando la escena, apoyándose en la puerta, esa vez con un poco más de ansiedad, queriendo saber lo que el noruego estaba planeando hacer con el otro.

En el cuarto, Noruega había interrumpido el beso para atacar el cuello de su hermano, mientras desabotonaba algunos botones de la camisa del mismo. Islandia no conseguía mover a su hermano, su mente le decía que no debería estar allí, pero no podía negar que estaba comenzando a disfrutar aquello, los labios del noruego eran tan suaves que solo el contacto de ellos con su piel, hacía que todo su cuerpo se estremezca, y acabó gimiendo cuando el mayor le dio una mordida leve, para satisfacción de éste.

Luego de que Noruega ya había abierto toda la camisa de su hermano menor, descendió besando el pecho de éste, donde llegó a uno de sus pezones, el cual comenzó a succionar y morder levemente. Mientras una de sus manos, que antes estaba tomando y asegurando la muñeca del islandés, pasó a apretar levemente el otro pezón. Islandia comenzó a gemir un poco más alto, y se reprendió mentalmente por no poderse controlar. No podía darle esa satisfacción a Noruega. O por lo menos no así, tan rápido.

Mientras tanto, nuestro danés también estaba intentando controlarse. Estaba cada vez más preocupado por el resultado de aquella situación, sin embargo, también se deleitaba con lo que estaba pasando allí. Sentía su rostro caliente, y tenía la certeza de que estaba tan rojo como la bandera de su propio país.

Por un breve momento, el islandés recobró un poco de su juicio, dándose cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando y cómo podría acabar esa situación.

– No… Nosotros no podemos…

Noruega interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo para encarar al más joven.

– ¿Por qué? Nosotros somos hermanos, más ninguno precisa saber esto Ice. Además, a tu cuerpo no parece importarle.

Señaló el bulto que comenzaba a formarse entre las piernas de Islandia, lo que causó que éste se sonrojase aún más, cómo si fuese posible, y desvió la mirada.

– ¡C-cállate!

Noruega esbozó una discreta sonrisa, lo que era muy raro en él, y volvió a su trabajo. Esparció sus caricias por el tórax y barriga de su hermano, haciendo que éste estuviera cada vez más excitado y alarmado. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, y si era verdad lo que estaba pensando, ¡aquella sería su primera vez! ¡Y aún, además, con su propio hermano! Pero cada vez sentía que los toques del noruego, esa idea parecía menos desalentadora.

¿Y Dinamarca? Pues, él continuaba tan rojo como un tomate, recargando su cuerpo contra la puerta, prestaba especial atención a cada detalle de la escena que se desarrollaba en aquél cuarto. Se encontraba cada vez más ansioso, a medida que el noruego descendía sus caricias por el cuerpo del islandés.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Noruega abriese la cremallera del pantalón del chico islandés, quien intentaba no demostrar lo ansioso que estaba, quería hacer aquello hacía mucho tiempo, a pesar de que su mente le dijera que aquello era completamente malo. Más no le importaba, ¡quería a Islandia!

Paró por un momento para observar a su hermano menor. Admirando su rostro teñido de carmesí, parecía más lindo de lo común.

– Tan lindo, Ice…

Dijo en un susurro, más Islandia lo oyó. Ya no podía estar más rojo. Giró su rostro, para que el mayor no percibiese su sonrojo, sin embargo, era imposible.

El noruego volvió a besarlo, esta vez en el vientre del menor, con sus manos en los pantalones de éste, con claras intenciones de bajarlos.

Fuera del cuarto, Dinamarca estaba más ansioso. Estaba prácticamente babeando, incluso se podía notar un hilillo de sangre cayendo de su nariz. Estaba tan atento de lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquella habitación que ni cuenta se dio de que todo su cuerpo estaba prácticamente apoyado en la puerta, no lo notó hasta que esta se abrió por completo, haciendo que el danés perdiese su equilibrio, cayendo dentro del cuarto.

– ¡¿Dan?!

A penas vio a Dinamarca, Islandia empujó a su hermano. Ahora su rostro estaba tan rojo como la mismísima bandera de China.

Noruega, por su parte, no demostraba ningún tipo de emoción, su rostro continuaba inexpresivo. Dinamarca se levantó del suelo lo más rápido posible, observando a los otros dos nórdicos.

– Err… Bueno…

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, _Anko_?

Preguntó el noruego, levantándose de la cama, para alivio del islandés, que no conseguía decir una sola palabra de tanta vergüenza. "¡Casi, casi, casi!" pensaba en pánico, en aquél momento, sólo quería huir.

– ¡Y-yo sólo estaba de paso! ¡A-así que ya m-me voy! ¡Buenas noches!

Dinamarca se giró, yendo en dirección a la puerta, para retirarse a su cuarto y olvidar aquél momento tan vergonzoso, sin embargo…

– _Anko_…

Aquello no era bueno, incluso sin ver al noruego, se podía percibir un tipo de aura maligna provenir de él. Cuando el danés se giró, pudo ver a Noruega de pie, con la peor expresión posible, y cierto troll detrás de él con cara de pocos amigos.

Bueno, lo que ocurrió después fueron varios gritos desesperados de nuestro danés, los cuales incluso oyeron Suecia y Finlandia, pero claro, ellos no se atrevieron a entrometerse.

Al día siguiente, Dinamarca estaba con algunos hematomas... Bueno, muchos. Islandia no encaró a nadie, a penas se tomó un café en la mañana y fue a su casa lo más rápido posible, acompañado de Mr. Puffin, que entre la confusión de aquella noche, estaba durmiendo en el cuarto de su dueño. Noruega estaba como siempre, pero se prometió a sí mismo que debía hacer una visita a Islandia más tarde, quién sabe, para continuar… Aquello que no habían terminado.


End file.
